


Eine Liebesgeschichte in vier Akten.

by Amicia98



Series: Kölner und andere Katastrophen [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Bundesliga, FC Nürnberg, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amicia98/pseuds/Amicia98
Summary: Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen sah Thomas dem Jüngeren dabei zu, wie er in seiner Küche herumwerkelte und erlaubte es sich für einen kurzen Moment davon zu träumen, wie es wäre, wenn Marcel immer hier wäre. Und zu seiner Überraschung war der Gedanke daran schön.
Relationships: Marcel Risse/Thomas Broich
Series: Kölner und andere Katastrophen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Eine Liebesgeschichte in vier Akten.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gedankenstrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankenstrich/gifts).



Frohe Weihnachten, Gedankenstrich. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!  
Gebetat wurde das hier von einer Freundin von mit, sunny. Danke dafür :)

* * *

**Nürnberg – Deutschland, April 2010**

Es lief bescheiden. Wirklich bescheiden für den Club. Thomas wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, als er sich die Ergebnisse der letzten Spiele anschaute. Er tendierte zu letzterem.

„Thomas, alles ok?“, frage Cello, einer der Neuzugänge aus dem Sommer. Der 21-Jährige war aus Leverkusen ausgeliehen worden und war bestimmt bessere Spiele gewohnt.

„Es geht. Aber eigentlich muss ich das ja dich fragen.“ Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich hab‘ schon ein paar Jahre Bundesliga gespielt, und kenne den Shit. Du hast dir deine erste Profisaison bestimmt anders vorgestellt, oder etwa nicht?“

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich hab‘ ich mir gar nichts vorgestellt. Wenn man sich zu viele Gedanken darüber macht zerdenkt man es sich noch. Lieber machen. Hat ja auch so funktioniert.“ Ein Grinsen. „Holst du mich heut Abend ab? Ich glaub du musst mal aus dem Haus und ich habe schon ein paar Ideen.“

Die praktikabelste Idee war ein kleiner ruhiger Pub. Keiner der beiden wollte morgen einen Artikel gewidmet bekommen von wegen ‚Club-Profis schlagen sich in der Krise die Nacht um die Ohren – Hat die Mannschaft ein Mentalitätsproblem?‘ Hier kannte Cello den Barkeeper und die meisten Gäste, er schien häufiger hierher zu kommen und die beiden Fußballer verbrachten einfach ihren Abend damit über alles außer ihren Beruf zu reden.

„Das war gut, danke.“, verabschiedete Thomas sich schließlich von Marcel an dessen Haustür. Der Andere lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Hat mir auch gefallen. Mit dir kann ich mich echt gut unterhalten!“ Die beiden klatschten sich noch einmal ab, bevor Cello seine Haustür öffnete und im Inneren verschwand.

Thomas blickte ihm noch kurz nach und stieg dann wieder in sein Auto. Vielleicht sollte er häufiger was mit dem Mittelfeldspieler unternehmen. Das war doch wirklich ein schöner Abend gewesen.

* * *

**Brisbane – Australien, Dezember 2016**

„Sicher, dass ich dir nicht helfen soll?“, fragte Thomas, als er sah, wie Cello sich mit den Gläsern abmühte. Der Kölner Mittelfeldspieler hatte sich vor ein paar Wochen am Kreuzband verletzt, nach einer OP ging es dem Knie soweit wieder gut, solange er es still hielt. Aber Marcel dachte nicht mal daran sich hinzusetzen, das Bein hochzulegen und sich von Thomas bedienen zu lassen. Obwohl ihm das als Gast und als Verletzter eigentlich eindeutig zustand.

„Geht schon.“ Cello balancierte die Gläser zwischen seinen Fingern und stützte sich mit den Handballen an der Küchenzeile ab, um zurück zum Tisch zu gelangen. Es sah aus wie ein Unfall, der nur darauf wartete zu passieren. Aber Marcel war nun mal zu alt, als dass er ihm sagen konnte, was er tun und lassen soll. Und es waren nur die günstigen IKEA-Gläser, nichts Besonderes.

Tatsächlich (oh Wunder!) schaffte Cello es mitsamt seiner Fracht unbeschadet zurück zum Tisch. Thomas sagte nicht, dass es wahrscheinlich dreimal schneller gewesen wäre, wenn er die Gläser geholt hätte. Er kannte es selbst aus eigener Erfahrung. Wenn man verletzt war und alle um einen herum tüddelten und einen bemutterten wollte man unbedingt irgendwas (doch) selbst machen. Und wenn es nur die Gläser auf den Tisch stellen war. (Trotzdem würde er Cello morgen früh das Besteck aufdecken lassen. Dann konnte er noch seine Krücken benutzen.)

„Kommst du morgen mit ins Stadion?“, fragte Thomas nach dem Essen. Er hatte Marcel schon eine Karte zurücklegen lassen, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob der Jüngere sich ein Fußballspiel antun wollte. Einerseits wegen der Verletzung, andererseits wegen des wahrscheinlichen Jetlags. „Klar, du musst mir doch mal zeigen, wie ihr hier in Australien Fußball spielt.“ Cello grinste. „Dann machen wir das so.“ Thomas lächelte zurück.

Sie hatten verloren. 2:0, gegen den Tabellenführer. Das war jetzt keine große Sache, aber es nervte Thomas schon etwas. Eigentlich hatte er Marcel irgendwie beeindrucken wollen, aber nun ja. Geklappt hatte das nicht wirklich. Jetzt saßen sie beide in seinem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Marcel hatte sein Bein auf einen Hocker gelegt. Beide hatten eine Flasche Bier in der Hand. (Auch wenn Marcel wegen seiner Medikamente eigentlich keinen Alkohol trinken sollte. Aber manchmal musste man eben Ausnahmen machen.)

Sie redeten. Das hatten sie am Abend zuvor schon gemacht, aber es war doch recht viel Zeit vergangen, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Und auch, wenn sie regelmäßig telefonierten war es doch was anderes zusammenzusitzen und sich anzusehen.

„Mhm, wenigstens ist es hier im Moment so schön warm.“, nuschelte Marcel irgendwann. Der Kölner war schon halb am schlafen und hatte sich in der letzten halben Stunde immer mehr an Thomas rangekuschelt. „Ich bin echt froh wieder in Köln zu sein, aber es ist echt verdammt kalt im Winter. Hier ist so schön Sommer im Moment. Viel besser!“

Thomas lächelte leicht. Marcel hatte den Winter noch nie gemocht. Schon in Nürnberg hatte er sich in den kalten Monaten lautstark in der Kabine beschwert und in den letzten Jahren hatte er bei jedem Schneefall genervte Nachrichten des Jüngeren bekommen.

„Ich glaube du gehörst ins Bett!“, sagte er und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. „Möglich“ Marcel gähnte. „Bringst du mich?“ Thomas verdrehte die Augen, half Cello aber hoch und reichte ihm eine Krücke. Spätestens Morgen früh würde der Andere sie wieder brauchen. „Dann komm!“ Er schlang einen Arm um Marcels Hüfte und führte den Jüngeren (der sich doch etwas an ihm abstützte, wahrscheinlich war der Stadionbesuch mit der Verletzung doch nicht so gut gewesen) zu seinem temporären Zimmer.

„Zähneputzen und Ausziehen schaffst du aber noch allein, oder?“, fragte Thomas, als sie im Gästezimmer angekommen waren. Marcel nickte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das war ein schöner Tag, danke schön!“, sagte er, immer noch im Halbschlaf und drückte Thomas seine Lippen ins Gesicht. Der Kuss landete in Thomas Mundwinkel (Er wusste jetzt nicht genau, was das Ziel gewesen war. Wollte er darüber überhaupt nachdenken?) und die Stelle fing an leicht zu kribbeln. Bevor Thomas aber irgendwie reagieren konnte (nicht, dass er wüsste wie) drehte Marcel sich zur Kommode, nahm sich seine Kulturtasche und verschwand langsam humpelnd im anliegenden Gästebad.

Thomas verließ das Zimmer. Immer noch schweigend. Immer noch verwirrt. An diesem Abend konnte er nicht gut einschlafen. Der Kuss (War das überhaupt Absicht gewesen? Wusste Cello in dem Moment überhaupt, dass er es war, der ihm da gegenüber stand?) brachte ihm zum Nachdenken und auch in seinen Träumen wurde er von dem Mittelfeldspieler mit blonden Locken verfolgt.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Marcels Verhalten sich nicht verändert. Er war gut gelaunt, deckte den Tisch (wenn auch sehr langsam), während Thomas verschlafen auf seinem Stuhl saß und die Kaffeetasse festhielt. Mit keinem Wort erwähnte Cello den gestrigen Abend. Weder den… was auch immer, noch irgendwas anderes. Aber Thomas machte das wenig. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen sah er dem Jüngeren dabei zu, wie er in seiner Küche herumwerkelte und erlaubte es sich für einen kurzen Moment davon zu träumen, wie es wäre, wenn Marcel immer hier wäre. Und zu seiner Überraschung war der Gedanke daran schön.

* * *

**Köln – Deutschland, März 2018**

Thomas stand vor einem Einfamilienhaus in Müngersdorf und starrte auf das erleuchtete Fenster. Er wusste, dass Cello zuhause war. Er hatte extra vorher nachgefragt und war nicht einfach zum Haus des Fußballers gefahren (auch, wenn er die Adresse schon seit Jahren in seinem Handy gespeichert hatte.) Er wusste, dass es im Moment scheiße lief im Verein und hatte sich gedacht, dass er den Mittelfeldspieler irgendwie aufmuntern sollte. Und so stand er jetzt hier, in Köln, etwas über ein Jahr nachdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Thomas hatte diesen seltsamen Abend fast schon wieder vergessen (und all die Gedanken, die daraufgefolgt waren und die abschließende Erkenntnis, dass er sich vielleicht in Cello verguckt hatte. Aber der war recht schnell wieder zur Reha zurück nach Deutschland gereist und hatte somit für diese Verdrängungsaktion des Älteren gesorgt.), aber jetzt, wo er den Jüngeren gleich wiedersehen würde kroch doch langsam alles wieder hoch.

Er klingelte dann doch schließlich und Marcel öffnete ihm recht schnell die Tür. Wortlos ließ er ihn eintreten, schloss die Türe dann hinter ihnen und ließ sich einfach in Thomas Arme fallen. Fast schon klammerte er sich fest.

„Mein Gott, ich hab‘ dich so sehr vermisst.“, nuschelte Cello in die Umarmung. Sein Atem kitzelte Thomas am Hals und jagte ihm einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Cello. Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder in Köln und wir können uns häufiger sehen!“

Sie verbrachten den Abend im Wohnzimmer auf dem großen Sofa. Marcel ließ Thomas fast nicht los. Suchte immer irgendwie Körperkontakt zu dem Älteren und genoss diesen auch sichtlich. Thomas ließ ihn. Zum einen hatte er (da) nichts dagegen (eher genoss er das selbst sehr) zum anderen wusste er genau, wie so eine Situation im Verein den Spielern zusetzen konnte. Und Marcel war es damals in Nürnberg gewesen, der für ihn da gewesen war, jetzt würde er das gleiche für ihn tun. (Und Marcel nahe sein, weil er das doch vermisst hatte im letzten Jahr. Nach Silvester in Brisbane.)

Und dann kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem er gehen musste. Er wohnte nicht weit weg (eine halbe Stunde mit dem Auto durch die Stadt, etwas länger, wenn man die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel benutzte), aber sie hatten schon Mitternacht überschritten und Marcel musste morgen früh wieder ins Training. Gerade im Moment war der Trainer da nicht besonders nachsichtig, wenn einer der Spieler mal zu spät kam.

„Wiederholen wir das?“, fragte Marcel. Sie standen wieder im Hausflur, das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer erhellte den Flur von einer Seite, die Straßenlaternen von draußen schimmerten leicht durch die Scheibe in der Haustür. Ansonsten war es dunkel. Und Thomas konnte sich nicht beherrschen (Wollte sich nicht beherrschen? Wollte sich sicher sein, dass er irgendeine Chance hatte, bevor er sich in etwas hineinsteigerte und sich am Ende nur selbst weh tun würde? Irgendein spontaner Anfall von Wagemut überkam ihn) und er lehnte sich vor und küsste Marcel. (Im halbdunklen Hausflur. Etwas romantischeres hätte ihm nicht einfallen können.)

„Wenn du noch willst, können wir das echt gerne wiederholen.“, flüsterte er, als er sich wieder von dem Jüngeren gelöst hatte. Das dieser ihn weder anschrie noch ihn weggestoßen hatte nahm er erstmal als gutes Zeichen.

Stattdessen lehnte Marcel sich an ihn an und legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Gott, Thomas. Was machst du nur. Nicht jetzt. Ich kann das jetzt nicht.“ Thomas wollte sich von Cello lösen. Er hatte das hier eh erwartet. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, nicht wahr? Ein Traum. Eine Liebesgeschichte in drei Akten. Oder so.

Marcel hielt ihn fest. „Würdest du warten? Ich kann das nicht, mich verstecken und dich den anderen Spielern in der Kabine verschweigen. Nicht, wenn ich noch beim Effzeh spiele. Aber wenn du warten kannst. Ich mag dich nicht verlieren, ich will nicht jetzt etwas tun, was ich wohlmöglich für den Rest meines Lebens bereue. Wartest du?“

Thomas überlegte kurz. Das eine Jahr hatte seinen Gefühlen keinen Abbruch getan und Marcel war auch fast dreißig. Wie lange würde er noch spielen? Zwei Jahre? Fünf Jahre? Irgendwas dazwischen?

„Ich kann dir nichts Festes versprechen. Das wird noch eine lange Zeit werden, aber ich werde warten.“ Er drückte Cello nochmal an sich (roch an seinen Haaren, nicht dass er das zugeben würde) und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann verließ er das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. (Er musste jetzt erstmal nachdenken. Über seine Kurzschlussaktion und über Cellos Antwort. Vielleicht würde er später zuhause feiern, oder sich heulend in seinem Bett zusammenrollen. Oder auch einfach nur in der Gegend rumstarren. Wer konnte das schon so genau wissen?)

* * *

**Köln – Deutschland, Juni 2020**

Thomas öffnete Marcel die Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Das ihm schon bekannte Kamerateam von DAZN folgte dem Mittelfeldspieler mit etwas Abstand. Für die letzte Folge von 24/7 hatten die beiden zugestimmt, dass die Kamera sie begleiten durfte. Beim Derby zwischen Leverkusen (Marcels‘ Ex-Verein) und Köln (ein Verein, bei dem sie beide gespielt hatten).

Ob das eine gute Idee gewesen war wusste Thomas noch nicht so sicher. Auch die zwei Jahre Abstand von Marcel hatten nicht wirklich geholfen. (Mit der einen Ausnahme von der Aufstiegsfeier. Auch wenn sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatten erst nach Marcels Ausscheiden beim Effzeh wieder Zeit miteinander zu verbringen hatte ein euphorischer Marcel Thomas am Telefon doch gebeten ihn zu besuchen. Und… die Nacht steckte voller guter Erinnerungen, für beide. Und festigte in Thomas den Entschluss, dass das Warten sich lohnen würde.) Also mussten die beiden sich jetzt zusammenreißen und sich als gute Bekannte begegnen.

Das Spiel war nicht sonderlich gut für die Kölner verlaufen. Sie hatten 3:1 in Leverkusen verloren und nur durch das Unentschieden von Leipzig (ausgerechnet Leipzig!) gegen Düsseldorf standen die Karten für den Klassenerhalt immer noch gut.

Als das Kamerateam endlich gegangen war, lehnte Marcel sich gegen Thomas. „Mein Vertrag wird nicht mehr verlängert. Im Sommer höre ich beim Effzeh auf.“

Was war die passende Antwort darauf? Endlich? Das tut mir leid? Thomas entschied sich für: „Und dann?“ legte aber einen Arm um Cello und drückte ihn an sich. Innerlich freute er sich.

„Endgültig will ich nicht aufhören zu spielen, aber ich will nicht mehr irgendwo hinziehen. Ich mag die Stadt. Viktoria hat Interesse angemeldet. Ich würde in der dritten Liga spielen, kein Hahn würde mehr nach mir krähen und ich wäre immer noch hier.“ Das ‚bei dir‘ schwebt ungesagt im Raum.

„Eintracht Frankfurt hat mir einen Vertrag als Nachwuchstrainer angeboten. Ich hätte dreimal die Woche Training und die Spiele an den Wochenenden. Aber nach Frankfurt sind es nur zwei Stunden Fahrt. Die könnte ich auch pendeln. Und die Wochenenden hättest du auch Spiele.“ ‚Also lass es uns bitte endlich versuchen!‘ Auch das bleibt unausgesprochen.

„Dann hat das Warten jetzt ein Ende?“ „Ja.“

Also doch. Eine Liebesgeschichte in vier Akten.


End file.
